


Legends Never Die

by Zinnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 115, Oneshot, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, levi dreams of meeting farlan and isabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnie/pseuds/Zinnie
Summary: It all happened in no more than a second; he could just barely grasp what was going on. The thunderspear that had come like god's vengeance from the heavens pierced Zeke's body and exploded, ripping apart the cart and them.He could feel the blow from the explosion throwing him back, and then it all faded.





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> aah my first thing i'm posting on here! i'm not really a writer, i just got inspired from this:   
> https://youtu.be/X8UVqf3pXdI  
> so i wrote something...and might as well post it. it's very cheesy, and a first actual fanfiction i've ever written. i tried. hope you like it!

It all happened in no more than a second; he could just barely grasp what was going on. The thunderspear that had come like god's vengeance from the heavens pierced Zeke's body and exploded, ripping apart the cart and them.

He could feel the blow from the explosion throwing him back, and then it all faded.

~

As he opened his eyes again, his first thought was to grip his sword and fight. Zeke couldn't be dead just yet. 

But he did not do such, as there wasn't much to see even if he was sure his eyes were wide open, and it seemed that there was no sword by his side either.

His body felt in place though; suprisingly it didn't hurt or ache even though it should have suffered serious injuries after he fell. He blinked a few times, trying to regain his vision of the world, but nothing changed. He tried to get up, and his body felt suprisingly light, as if it had no mass at all. 

'I'm not dead, am I?' he thought. It shouldn't be possible. He did not believe in things like this. If a man's dead, he's dead and there's no magical wake-ups in white meadows.

Wait...White meadows? He suddenly noticed that in front of him was a white meadow. Every flower and weed shone white as the purest form of life itself. They were as white as a child's innocent heart, as a newborn bird and as a snowdrop in the spring, rising it's little head from the still snowy ground.

He didn't even notice himself moving his hand to touch the nearest snow-white flower, and stopped only when a voice called his name from behind:

"Levi aniki!"

Standing behind him were the people he had expected to see the least - Isabel and Farlan. His first comrades, who had been with him from back when he lived underground.

"I really am dead, huh. Certainly nobody expected the humanity's strongest to go down like this," a bittersweet smile rose on his lips.

"Dead? No, you're not dead just yet. You'll have to go back in a short while, but until then, you're stuck with us again," Farlan laughed, like it was a thing that didn't matter that much; something that happened everyday and everyone was used to already. 

"More importantly, what've you been doing down there? Still with the Survey Corps, eh? And 'ere did you get those scars on your face? We thought we would get a good look of you up 'ere, but unfortunately it ain't the case," Isabel excitedly buried him with questions, she too looking like this was just an everyday occurrence.

He slowly slid a hand over his face. Where it hadn't been before, there was a scar now - reaching from the forehead to the chin, crossing over his eye and lips, and three smaller cuts on his left cheek. His eye wasn't damaged, as he could see from it just fine. His face wasn't bloodied or scratched up either like it should be- the skin had healed nicely except for the scars.

"I must have gotten those just now. When I was blown out of the cart," he quietly answered, still holding a hand by his face.

"Eh?! Aniki, what all kinds of cool adventures have you been having without us? C'mon, tell us everything!"

"Yeah, tell us. Did you kill Captain Erwin for us? Don't tell you broke off the deal after we left."

He struggled for a moment before answering. These were the people closest to him once, but now so much time had passed and so much had happened that he didn't know how to answer.

"...Yes. Commander Erwin's death was my choice in the end."

"Hah! We knew we could count on you!"

"And you're still in the Survey Corps? You sneaky bastard, Levi!"

Still in the Survey Corps...It had been more than ten years now, after all.

"Yes. They call me humanity's strongest," Levi felt he could lift his head up again and smile.

"So you all still fighting titans there?"

"Titans...And humans too in the mix. Did you guys ever wonder what was outside the walls?"

"Well...There were titans,of course," Isabel confusedly lifted her brow.

"Turned out there were humans too," Levi let out a short laugh - something he hadn't done for years probably, he couldn't remember anymore, "could you guys have ever imagined that? It's been so long. The world has changed. I have changed too. And all that I wished for was you two to watch over me and see how I'm doing, at least." 

"Then tell us."

And they sat down in the white grass and he told, and it felt like time wasn't passing at all. He had to tell everything from the very beginning, and it felt so crazy long ago. He told about the tall and prideful wall falling to titans, a little, annoying brat that could turn into a titan, and how the same brat made the first victory in mankind's history, about more titans amongst them, but those with evil intentions, the same annoying brat being kidnapped three times in a row and him having to save him all three times, about a tiny queen that punched him with no fears, about the world outside the walls and about a monkey who managed to escape him for the second time. He didn't exclude anything, and it felt refreshing sitting down with the two people he had never forgotten, and telling about the world he had been born into in a way of a bypasser, who didn't have to suffer from the cruel but beautiful wonders of it.

When he finished, his two friends sat silent. They had been listening carefuly and curiously, letting him speak, even though Levi knew he wasn't much of a long talker. 

"I wish we could have been there next to you," Farlan gave Levi an apologetic smile.

"Yeah. If only I had you two."

"I have ta' admit, you have changed, aniki. Before you were more...Stabby."

"Stabby??"

"Yeah, that's how tha' be. Y'know, I have a feeling you don't slice up people as much as you used ta'."

"I've just adapted to the world. If previously I had to fight just the whole underground, now I have to fight against the whole world to pull through. But there are some things you have to leave in the past. However dear they are, you can't continue going on if you're holding on to them."

"We understand, aniki," Farlan said.

"Eh..? You never used to call me that. That's an Isabel thing."

"It ain't that bad once in a while, y'know," Farlan jokingly punched him in the arm, "it was nice to see you again, Levi."

"Does this mean I have to go back now?"

Farlan and Isabel didn't answer, just smiled at Levi, and he felt that they were becoming more fragments of his memories than real people.

"Thank you, guys. For everything."

"You too, aniki. But now go back. They're waiting for you."


End file.
